thelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightix Club, Ep. 1
Scene 1 In Vanessa's room, it was cold and bitter, as always. Vanessa pulled the blankets off of herself and stood up, putting her hand on her head. "Mmmfh, my head hurts," she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. She pulled the tie of her nightgown, and pulled it off, then snapping her fingers, and a blue top with blue shorts appeared on her. "Jessica?" she called, walking towards her door, "are you awake?" "Yes..." came a muffled, sleepy voice. "Now that you said it, I'm awake..." "Don't blame me, you are a light sleeper," Vanessa said, smiling a little when she opened the doors to her friend's bedroom. But she gasped when she saw her friend on the floor, face turned, knees up, and pillow on head. "What the heck happened? Did somebody send in a plant spell?" she asked, stiffling a giggle. "More like a kitten," Jessica muttered, pointing to a shelf where a little white kitten sat, meowing and purring. "Well, we have to get to class," said Vanessa. "Fine, I'm coming..." Scene 2 Vanessa's heart raced as she ran outside of Alfea. She had overslept because her clock had been broken, and now she had detention... but Alfea detention was like no other detention. You just didn't go to class. You got to sit outside and do nothing... for a long, long time. "I... am... stupid!" she growled to herself, putting her head in her hands. She pulled her hair up in a pony-tail, and tied it. She then stood up, and walked towards the Alfea woods, hoping to see a deer. She pulled down branches, peering in, and brushing thorns from her face. She heard a little crack in the woods that sounded like stepping. "Hmm?" she went, noticing how the steps were coming towards her, while a deer would run away. She had a bad feeling about it. She turned to run, but was caught by an arm, which pulled her into the woods. She stumbled a little, and fell to the ground, hitting herself on the ground, and hurting herself. She looked up into a face, a man's face. He had black hair that reached to about the bottom of his eyes, and a scar on the left side of his face. (NOTE: He's based on Zuko from Avatar. So you might want to check that out.) "Who the heck are you?" Vanessa said, pushing herself off the ground. "My name is Justin," he said gloomily, his eyes drooping a little. "I didn't want you to be scared of me... sorry about grabbing you," he said, helping Vanessa up. "It's alright," she replied, pulling her hair from her face. She snapped her fingers and her hair fell down, and into a braid. "You're a fairy?" he asked, smiling a little. "Yes. But I haven't transformed yet, and probably won't... EVER. I'm bullied by everyone in the school for being 'Gothic' or whatever it is Makenna and Sunny say. They're just absolutely horrible! They bully you because they want ''to! I don't know how those two even count as fairies," she replied angrilly, crossing her arms. "Well, I think you'll be a fairy. A good one, too," he replied, smiling. "Thanks. You, though you barely know me, believe in me. That's a good thing," Vanessa said, smiling a little. Scene 3 Vanessa stepped into Alfea, holding Justin's hand. "Wow, I've always wondered what Alfea looked like," Justin said, eyes shining. "It's a beautiful sight to see," Vanessa said, smiling. From the corner of the room, a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes, a girl with blond hair and bright yellow eyes and a girl with brown hair and pink eyes walked, the first with a smirk on her face. "Oh no," Vanessa muttered. "Hide, hide hide hide hide!" "Hey, Vanessa!" called the first girl, grinning madly. "Hello, Makenna," Vanessa said, saying the name with a hint of disgust. "Hey, no reason to be rude," said Makenna, gasping, and putting her hand on her chest, laughing a little. "I guess you're laughing cause I'm being rude, then?" Vanessa said, trying to smile as nicely as she could. Justin eyed them both suspiciously, and almost took a step backwards. "Okay, enough with the jokes," Makenna said angrilly, frowning. "You might wanna get out of here then," Vanessa said, also frowning. "Because you are one," she added, barely audible. "What was that?" Makenna asked, opening her mouth a little. "Because you are one," Vanessa said, growling a little. "Really, I'm a joke? You should be more concerned with ''you, girl!" Makenna said, a little louder than before. "I'm concerned for you, I really am," Vanessa said, turning around. "You wanna worry about something? Worry about your hair!" Makenna yelled, laughing. Her little gang laughed, too. Mockingly so. "Makenna," Vanessa started, only the back of her visible, "Do the world a favor... and leave people alone!" "Hmm. Well, I've unlcocked my fairy form and, hey, ''you ''haven't, sweety!" Makenna said, grinning a little while twirling her hair. "Makenna..." "No, no really. I'd figure someone as great as you could have already gotten her fairy form! Ha, I guess you aren't all they say you are!" Makenna sneered, laughing. Justin walked in front of Makenna, and said, "Stop that!" rather angrilly. "Why should I, buddy?" Makenna asked, smiling a little. "Because you're teasing a girl who has done nothing wrong to you! At least as far as I know." "Oh, your pointing being? She doesn't have a fairy form, she's been here long enough. She's a failure!" Makenna yelled, pushing Justin out of the way, so she could see Vanessa. Vanessa turned around at lightning speed, saying, "I am NOT a failure!" "Oh yeah? Then why aren't you a fairy? Why aren't you defending yourself? I bet you're parents were failures, too. I bet your entire WORLD WAS A FAILURE!" Makenna yelled, glaring at Vanessa. Vanessa's eyes lit up white, and storms clouded over Alfea. "NOBODY talks about my family like that!" Vanessa yelled, light blinding the three girls, as well as Justin. And Vanessa knew ''exactly ''what was happening. She was Transforming. Scene 4 Vanessa saw herself from a different angle, and everything was changing. It was like it wasn't her, as if she was out of her body. She saw a grey storm cloud swirl in front of her, and she appeared, lightning striking across her face. Her hair twirled into pig-tails, with blue bands around them. Her top dissolved, and then a cloud wrapped around her top, and morphed into a dark blue top. Gold bands appeared around her hands, and gold earings. She had a gold necklace, and a black ribbon came down and formed into her skirt. Her shoes flashed on, and her wings were formed by lightning bolts striking down behind her, crossing each other. She was posing, and suddenly, she was back as herself, and saw the shocked expressions of Makenna, her gang, and Justin. "Hey, what do you know, Makenna," she said, smirking, "I transformed, thanks to you!" Category:Season 1 Category:Fairies Category:Vanessa Category:Justin Category:Makenna Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters